


Всего лишь кофе

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя быть готовой ко всем проблемам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь кофе

Привычное утро не менее привычного дня: свежая газета, поцелуй в щечку от отца, чашка горячего латте в милой кафешке рядом с домом – что могло пойти не так? Совершенно ничего. Да даже если бы что-то и случилось, Кейт была уверена: она справится с любой ситуацией.

После того, что ей пришлось пережить и через что пришлось пройти, больше не существовало таких проблем, которым она не смогла бы найти решение: в конце концов, она всё-таки была супергероем. Начинающим, да, но кто смотрит на подобные мелочи.

Признаться честно, Кейт была бы рада, если бы что-то всё-таки случилось: быть супергероем не просто классно, но и заразительно. Каждый раз, когда ты оказываешься в центре событий, кровь в венах бурлит от адреналина, и никакой иной кайф не может сравниться с этим ощущением. Конечно, всегда есть риск провалиться, как это было с её новой – на самом деле не её – командой в тот день, когда они все познакомились. Кейт никогда не отличалась излишней скромностью, а потому искренне полагала, что именно она тогда спасла ситуацию.

Впрочем, когда она её не спасала?

Улыбаясь про себя этим воспоминаниям, Кейт отставила пустую чашку в сторону и, обратившись к официанту, протянула кредитку для оплаты. Что ж, кофе без происшествий – тоже отличное начало не менее отличного дня. Сегодня вечером у них с Юными Мстителями – название на удивление быстро прижилось – намечалась тренировка, но до этого момента Кейт была полностью предоставлена самой себе.

Быть может, стоило пробежаться по магазинам? Или заглянуть на одну из выставок современного искусства? Или…

– Простите, мисс.

Голос официанта заставил Кейт вздрогнуть и крепко сжать в руке чайную ложку. А если бы это был не официант? Она что, бросилась бы спасать посетителей кафе при помощи кухонной утвари? Мысленно укорив себя за несобранность, Кейт мило улыбнулась молодому человеку и спросила:

– Что-то случилось?

– Да, к сожалению, ваша карточка не проходит. У вас нет другой или, быть может, вам было бы удобно оплатить наличными?

– Что, простите? – новости не были хорошими. Надо признать, они были просто ужасающими. Кейт никогда не видела смысла носить с собой наличные, если в современном мире даже в самом захолустье всегда будут принимать кредитки. Конечно, иногда так случается, что у многих карты блокируют, или на них заканчивается баланс, или люди просто их теряют – но это случается со всеми, кроме Кейт Бишоп. Отказ по карте был чем-то немыслимым, невозможным, достойным супергеройского расследования.

Кейт судорожно начала искать в сумочке телефон, чтобы позвонить отцу, как в тот же момент прямо перед её лицом на стол упали пара банкнот и новый, но знакомый голос спросил:

– Нужна помощь?

Подняв взгляд, Кейт тут же увидела своего спасителя: это был Томми. Вечно назойливый Томми. Постоянно оказывающийся в нужном месте и в нужное время Томми. Он стоял, опершись рукой о спинку ее стула, и самодовольно улыбался. Если вспомнить о его прошлом, то эти деньги вполне могли быть добыты нечестным путем, да и это была не та ситуация, когда Кейт могла бы позволить ему заплатить. К тому же, с карточкой всё равно нужно было что-то делать.

– Спасибо, Томми, но я справлюсь, – чуть холодно ответила Кейт и нажала кнопку вызова на телефоне. Однако Томми сдаваться не собирался: раз уж Кейт не готова принять его помощь, почему бы ему просто незаметно не выпить с ней ещё по чашке кофе?

– Тогда мне капучино, – виртуозно усевшись по ту сторону столика, бросил он официанту и тут же вернулся к Бишоп. – Кейт, ну позволь мне тебя угостить. Это же всего лишь кофе.

Если бы Томми при этом не смотрел на неё с самым невинным выражением лица, на которое он был способен, вероятно, Кейт бы не сдалась. Но он был слишком милым и крайне напористым.

– Хорошо, – мягко улыбнулась она в ответ. – Но это только кофе.

И она бы добавила ещё что-то, если бы в этот момент отец не снял телефонную трубку. Томми же, явно обрадованный такой удачей, победно вскинул руки и расплылся в довольной улыбке. Да так и застыл, поймав на себе неожиданно посуровевший взгляд Кейт. Дело явно было в разговоре с отцом, и Томми даже не нужно было слышать его, чтобы понять, в чем причина такой внезапной враждебности. Медленно опустив руки, Томми подпер рукой подбородок и как ни в чем не бывало уставился на Кейт.

В повисшей тишине официант успел поставить чашку с капучино и уйти.

Еще несколько секунд Кейт сверлила Томми взглядом, продолжая слушать слова отца по ту сторону телефона, и в итоге закончила разговор словами:

– Да, я поняла, папа. Такое больше не повторится.

И, убрав телефон обратно в сумку, наконец-то обратилась к Томми:

– Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

– Наприме-е-ер? – протяжно вопросом на вопрос ответил он.

– Например, как так вышло, что в считанные секунды по моей карте было совершено больше операций, чем я физически могла бы себе позволить?

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

Кейт неотрывно следила за каждым мимолетным изменением в выражении его лица: то, что Томми был причастен к блокировке ее карты, было очевидным. Она знала это. Он знал, что она знала это. Но продолжал делать вид, что он как будто здесь ни при чем.

– Послушай, кто бы это ни совершил, – показательно успокаивающе заговорил Томми, – Юристы с легкостью докажут незаконность этих действий, и вскоре вся сумма вернется обратно на счет.

– Да, конечно, – мягко согласилась Кейт. И неожиданно сменила тему: – Знаешь, я тут подумала… Ведь настоящий герой никогда бы не стал моделировать ситуацию, чтобы оказаться в ней героем, не так ли?

– Ага, но вдруг он добивался не этого?

– Так чего же он ещё мог добиваться? – с искренним недоумением воскликнула Кейт. Томми сделал глоток кофе и только тогда ответил, вновь вопросом на вопрос:

– Внимания?


End file.
